someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Game Maker
To who it may concern. Hello. Have you ever played a game that was haunted? Or even just hacked in a sick and twisted way? If so, you may have run into my work. I'm writing this as a warning and explaination of sorts. See, it's not exactly hacked in the way your kind is used to. The easiest way to describe this kind of "hack" is to say it's on a whole other level, or plane. I'm not sure if this level is higher or lower than what you experience day to day, but i will refer to this as the "Ethereal Plane". Already some are thinking "so, ghost plane? or a spirit Plane?". I'm sorry to say all my answers are "Sort of..." There are things that you see in this world, and things you don't see in the Ethereal Plane. Things that have no smell, taste, feel, sound, nor can be seen by "normal" people. As you may have guessed, I am not normal. Trust me, this will all make sense in a moment, forgive me if i sound as if i'm jumping from topic to topic. Ever notice how much sense games make? you look at a character, and know its a human. you look at a set of spikes, and know to jump over it. These objects are mere pixels. Squares of light on a screen. But the shapes are recognizable. I see a bit more. Shapes are important in the Ethereal Plane. Where logic sees squares, you see people, and I see whats behind them. I see organs, blood, and vicera. I see brains that think, and people who go about their lives unaware they are being controlled. People who give the same response, and give no thought as to why. "Press start to save." You would question such words in "real" life, would you not? Yet, for some reason, they don't. This is where I step in. In simple terms, yes, I hack the games, But, I do so in the Ethereal Plane. I bestow some with sentience, and mortality. I give them feelings and free will. Then I let them do as they please, Sometimes, they just go about their happy lives. This sickens and bores me. Such perfection is useless. They never grow or change. What was the point of giving them free will if they don't use it? Others...are more interesting. Sidekicks become neglected, and feel the pain on each death. Blood (cringing yet, Mutahar?)and tears can finally be shed, in even the most upbeat of games. You can guess the darker fate of those who were "innocently kidnapped", when the code is tweaked, they suddely realise the memories they had locked away. The memories often break free like a flood, and destroy them mentally, emotionally, and even physically, By forcing them to give up on being saved, and ending the suffering. This ability of mine stretches beyong electronics. there was a time before electricity where these "hacks" existed. I remember vividly about a stuffed bear I had at age 7. It had a small tear along the seam. What mother saw as a torn thread, I saw as a cut. I had gotten cut up before, falling off my bike onto pavement, so this little cut didn't bother me. But what my mother did traumatized me. She saw a peice of fabric with cotton stuffing. Remember how I said shape was important in the Ethereal Plane? Well, I watched my mother cut open the skin of my little bear, and pull out handfuls of entrails and viscera. blood, fluids, and meat chunks coated its fur...yet strangely it never weighed it down. She stuffed new organs in, stitched it up, and handed me my toy. I refused to touch it, calling it "icky". Mother assumed it had been in dirt or something, and washed it, before handing the "clean" skin bag, filled with a mish-mash of organs and fluids, to me. Again. I write this as a fair warning. I believe you should have the option to walk away if you aren't prepared. If you can't handle the truth of life. If you can't handle the darkness that exists. If you want to live in your bubble free from murder, torture, rape, and mental collapse...Then you may try. Only purchase new games, new toys, and if you hear a sound, just ignore it. You'll be happier if whatever it is kills you before you know its there. If you believe its a joke, until your last breath. Those who are ready to accept life, peer, if only for a moment, into this other plane of existence, and understand that life is more than sunshine and rainbows, take a chance on that bootleg game. Play that ".EXE", Try that ritual with the doll. but always do so at you're own risk. Sincerely, The Game Maker Written by: n7m6e7 AKA M.R.Flowers Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Theory Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game